wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
SAS
"Who Dares Wins" The SAS or Special Air Service is a recon special forces type infantry unit available to the United Kingdom in the Wargame series, they were first introduced in Wargame: European Escalation. History History of the SAS Regiment dates back to the Second World War when David Stirling founded the so-called L Detachment, Special Air Service Brigade which was used to operate behind the enemy lines in North Africa. It was not a paratroop regiment with a number of units like its name suggested but it was intentionally given a misleading name so that the Axis would think that they are dealing with a number of units rather than one commando unit. For most of the war, the Stirling’s unit operated in North Africa and the Greek islands although it also fought in Sicily and Italy, and later in Western Europe. However, it was reorganized several times by 1944 when it supported the Allied advance towards Germany and meanwhile got a new commander – Paddy Mayne. He replaced David Stirling who was captured by the Germans in Tunisia in 1943. Stirling was held prisoner by the end of the war although he escaped several times before the Germans moved him to an “escape-proof” castle in the town of Colditz, Germany. After the end of the Second World War, the British government decided that there is no need for a special air service regiment any longer and disbanded the existing 1st and 2nd SAS regiments joined in the SAS Brigade. However, the government soon changed its mind and a new SAS regiment was raised in less than two years after the end of the war. In 1952, the British government also decided to form a Regular Army SAS regiment and added the Squadron 2 (Malay Scouts) to the army list as the 22nd SAS Regiment. In 1959, another regiment – the 23rd SAS Regiment was formed and became a part of the reserve Territorial Army. From its formal formation in 1952, the 22nd SAS Regiment carried out a number of operations in many parts of the world. But its best known action was the so-called Operation Nimrod which was carried out during the Iranian Embassy Siege in London in 1980. In a 17 minute action, the soldiers of the SAS Regiment rescued 24 from the remaining 25 hostages and killed 5 out of 6 terrorists without losing a single man. Overview ''European Escalation SAS are HE 3 shock troops that are cheaper than Delta Force for the same efficiency against infantry and the same price as Fernspäher but with better anti-air ability. They are good at holding woods against infantry and helicopters either behind enemy lines in ambushes or in defensive positions, but are best used as support for other Special forces or other infiltrated infantry with anti-armour capacity to help against air threats. The low number of ammunition available for blowpipes makes it hard to keep an Anti-Air efficiency, but used near a captured enemy FOB can prove to be a thorn against any attempt to counter the infantry infiltration with air units. = Red Dragon In Red Dragon, the SAS are armed with the M16 Rifle, the AT4 LAW, and the FIM-92A SAM. This effectively makes them the only BLUFOR special forces unit in the game with anti air capabilities. This makes them an excellent choice for deployment behind enemy lines, as they can easily shoot down enemy recon helicopters and rapidly disappear back into the safety of forests. The AT4 is also a dependable launcher to take out light vehicles, and their 30km/h speed is more than enough to out run any regular infantry. They work very well in combination with SBS, who can spot targets and engage enemy infantry more effectively with their MG, while SAS keep them both safe from airborne threat. A more daring player can also place them right below the aerial corridor to shoot down jets as they enter in the AO. They also excel at being dedicated manpad, Having access to every airborne transport the UK has to offer, they can be rapidly deployed anywhere on the front line, and are useful for capturing towns in the early stages of a game and holding them against any counterattack. The main drawback of this unit is the lack of MG which render them less effective at killing infantry, thus they can't take on large formation of enemy infantry like other special forces units. Additionally, their Stinger missiles are not the best MANPADS available to BLUFOR, and perform poorly against fixed-wing aircraft. As such, high-explosive or napalm bombers are very effective against SAS, provided they do not stray too close. Available transports 'Red Dragon ''' * Lynx AH.1 * Lynx AH.7 * Puma HC.1 Weapons ''European Escalation AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon'' Gallery Whodareswins.png|In-game Sasstats.jpg|SAS in the Armory SAS.jpg|SAS in the Database See Also * Category:European Escalation infantry Category:Special Forces Category:Red Dragon infantry Category:AirLand Battle infantry